pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dodatek:Solucja do Black 2 i White 2/Sekcja 6
Miasto Nimbasa Miasto Nimbasa to miasto rozrywki, z placówkami takimi jak Metro Walk, Pokémon Musical, i nawet park rozrywki. Znajdują się tu też dwie areny sportowe, Wielki Stadion i Mały Kort. Sala Nimbasa pierwotnie była tam, gdzie obecnie jest Lśniący Roller Coaster, ale teraz została przeniesiona na wschód od Diabelskiego Młyna. Współpraca przeciwko Szefom Metra Kiedy wejdziesz do miasta, Ingo i Emmet stoją na zewnątrz Dworca Biegu. Porozmawiaj z stojącym przed nimi Trenerem Pokémonów, by zawalczyć przeciwko konduktorom w Dwu-Walce. Gracze z męską postacią będą współpracować z Rosą, podczas gdy żeńscy gracze będą liczyli na wsparcie Nate'a. Pokémon twojego partnera zmienia się w zależności od tego, którego startera wybrałeś; jeśli rozpocząłeś podróż ze m, jeśli wybrałeś a, bądź też jeśli zacząłeś z em. Po walce, Szefowie Metra wracają do Metra, a twój partner(ka) dziękuje ci Nagrywarką Walk. Ten przedmiot pozwala ci nagrać walkę w Metrze, lub w Walce Łączności z przyjacielem. Dworzec Biegu Możesz wsiąść do jednej z ośmiu linii kolejowych, zaczynających od Dworca Biegu. Siedmioro z nich prowadzi do swoich odpowiednich wyzwań, ale Brązowa Linia jest różna. Choć nie serwuje nam walk z grupą Trenerów, to jednak jest jedyną koleją, która łączy się z Miasteczkiem Anville, które się znajduje na północnym zachodzie Unovy. Metro Walk W Metrze Walk zyskujesz Punkty Walk za pokonanie siedmiu Trenerów. Możesz zarządzać swoimi Punktami, używając ich w Kąciku Usług Wymian, żeby zdobyć . Format Każdy pociąg ma swój własny format walk. Pojedynczy Pociąg stosuje Pojedyncze Walki, podczas gdy Podwójny Pociąg specjalizuje się w Podwójnych Walkach. Multi Pociąg daje współpracę z innym Trenerem i każdy używa dwóch Pokémonów. Super Pojedyncze, Super Podwójne, i Super Multi Pociągi stają się dostępne po osiągnięciu 21 trwałych wygranych w każdym z trzech innych kolei. Ostatnia linia, Pociag Wi-Fi pozwala ci stoczyć walki z Trenerami z całego świata. Nagrody Tutaj można zgarnąć aż , a trzy z nich można zdobyć jedynie poprzez pokonanie Szefów Metra. Po za tym, jedno z trzech trofeów zostanie przekazanych do twojego domu w Aspertii po osiągnięciu 49 wygranych w jakimkolwiek z Super Pociągów. Wielki Stadion i Mały Kort Wielki Stadion i Mały Kort są głównymi placówkami sportowymi w regionie Unova. Stadion serwuje gry piłki nożnej, baseballa i futbolu, podczas gdy kort pokazuje nam gry w tenisa i koszykówki. Tu gracze zachowują się jak Trenerzy i można z nimi walczyć codziennie, chyba że akurat są rozgrywki sportowe. Liczba Trenerów oraz poziom ich Pokémonów wzrasta w miarę, jak będziesz zdobywać Odznaki. Trzeba utrzymywać kondycję fizyczną codziennie. Teatr Muzyczny Teatr Muzyczny w północnej części miasta jest miejscem, w którym jest rozgrywany Pokémon Musical. Kiedy wejdziesz do środka, właściciel da ci , dzięki czemu możesz uczestniczyć. Dziewczyna blisko PC przekaże ci też TM49 (Głos Echa). Park Rozrywki Park rozrywki jest zlokalizowany we wschodniej części miasta. Na południe od wejścia leży , a dokładniej rzecz mówiąc, zgubiony Xtransceiver. Po podniesieniu go otrzymamy wezwanie od właściciela, z którym szybko się zaprzyjaźnicie. Gracze płci męskiej spotkają Yancy, podczas gdy żeńskie będą miały zaszczyt poznać Curtisa. Ostatecznie, będziesz mógł się wymieniać z nim Pokémonami. Lśniący Roller Coaster Dwa lata temu w tym budynku mieściła się Sala Nimbasa. Wciąż można tu znaleźć Ladies oraz Bogaczy, szukających walki. Żeby się posuwać naprzód, trzeba naciskać przyciski, które zmienią tor kolejki. Porozmawiaj z kobietą na końcu kolejki, by otrzymać , który ci cię przyda w nadchodzącej walce o Odznakę. Diabelski Młyn Rondez-View Przed Diabelskim Młynem stoi Trener Pokémonów. Trener się różni w zależności od pory roku i płci gracza. Po pokonaniu go, możesz się wybrać na wspólną jazdę Diabelskim Młynem. |} Sala Nimbasa Elesa przeniosła specjalizującą się w elektrycznych typach do nowego budynku na wschód od Diabelskiego Młyna. Supermodelka zaprojektowała swoją Salę motywem wybiegu dla modelek. Za każdym razem, jak pokonasz Trenerkę, część wybiegu zostanie oświetlona, aż dojdziesz do samego końca, gdzie czeka na ciebie Elesa. Jej Pokémony często wykorzystują by uderzyć i zamienić się z innym Pokémonem. i są podatni na ziemne ataki, podczas gdy obawia się ruchów kamiennych. Pokémony z pustyni, jak czy , są niepodatni na elektryczne ataki i mogą sprawić elektrycznym typom duże kłopoty. Tryb Łatwy/Tryb Normalny |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Elesa.png |prize= 3360|Tryb Łatwy}}/ 3600|Tryb Normalny}} |class=Lider |name=Elesa |game=B2W2 |location=Sala Nimbasa |pokemon=3 }}| / |gender=female |ability=Static|abilitypl=Statyczność |type1=Elektryczny|type2=Latający |move1=Quick Attack|move1pl=Szybki Atak|move1type=Normalny|move1cat=Fizyczny |move2=Pursuit|move2pl=Pościg|move2type=Mrok|move2cat=Fizyczny |move3=Volt Switch|move3pl=Elektrozmiana|move3type=Elektryczny|move3cat=Specjalny }} | / |gender=female |type1=Elektryczny |move1=Thunder Wave|move1pl=Fala Piorunów|move1type=Elektryczny|move1cat=Statusowy |move2=Volt Switch|move2pl=Elektrozmiana|move2type=Elektryczny|move2cat=Specjalny |move3=Take Down|move3pl=Szarża|move3type=Normalny|move3cat=Fizyczny }} | / |gender=female |type1=Elektryczny |ability=Motor Drive|abilitypl=Elektronapęd |held=Sitrus Berry|heldpl=Sitrus Jagoda |move1=Flame Charge|move1pl=Nitro Ładunek|move1type=Ogień|move1cat=Fizyczny |move2=Pursuit|move2pl=Pościg|move2type=Mrok|move2cat=Fizyczny |move3=Volt Switch|move3pl=Elektrozmiana|move3type=Elektryczny|move3cat=Specjalny |move4=Quick Attack|move4pl=Szybki Atak|move4type=Normalny|move4cat=Fizyczny}} Tryb Wyzwania |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Elesa.png |prize= 3840 |class=Lider |name=Elesa |game=B2W2 |location=Sala Nimbasa |pokemon=4 }}| | }} | | |} |} Po walce, Elesa nagrodzi cię Odznaką Pioruna, która zapewnia, że do 50 poziomu wszystkie Pokémony będą ci posłuszne. Oprócz tego dostajesz jeszcze TM72 (Elektrozmiana) jako bonus. Hugh oraz Zespół Plazma Hugh argumentuje z czwórką koło Wielkiego Stadionu. Widać, że jest szczerze wkurzony na nich, a Żołnierze również palą się do walki, więc trzeba użyczyć naszemu rywalowi pomocnej dłoni. Przed ucieczką, Żołdacy chwalą się poszukiwaniem źródła mocy do ich tajnej broni. Po tym, Hugh wyjaśnia, że pięć lat temu Zespół Plazma ukradł a jego młodszej siostrze. Przed ściganiem ich, twój rywal najpierw wyleczy twoich podopiecznych. Miasteczko Anville Jedyny sposób, żeby się przedostać do Miasteczka Anville w północno-wschodniej Unovie, to wsiąść do Brązowej Linii w Dworcu Biegu Miasta Nimbasa. W samym środku miasteczka jest duża zajezdnia pociągów. W weekendy, to miasto jest wypełnione turystami, którzy przybyli tu by obejrzeć nadjeżdżające i odjeżdżające pociągi. Niektórzy turyści nawet lubią wymieniać przedmioty. Zaginiony Pansage Porozmawiaj z dziewczyną na platformie, by się dowiedzieć iż jej zgubił się gdzieś w Mieście nimbasa. Na szczęście, został odnaleziony przez Agenta Zajezdni, który czeka przed Teatrem Muzycznym. Porozmawiaj z nim o tej dziewczynce, wtedy powie jej, gdzie jest Pansage. Jako dowód wdzięczności za znalezienie go, ona wręczy ci . Po za tym przypomni sobie o zielono-włosym mężczyźnie, który powiedział jej, że ten Pansage chce zostać konduktorem kolejowym. Misja Funfest Kiedy dokonasz wymiany przedmiotów z Podróżnikiem, zostanie dodana kolejna Misja Funfest. Ta misja nazywa się Ekscytująca Wymiana lub Szampańska Wymiana . Zagubione i Znalezione Agent Zajezdni w południowo-wschodnim domku da ci zgubiony , kiedy porozmawiasz z nim pierwszy raz. Po siedmiu zwycięskich walkach w Metrze Walk, da ci też za każde siedem zwycięstw sporo Witamin, , Ożywiacze, czy też , maksymalnie dziesięć na dzień. Zajezdnia Miasteczko Anville jest znane ze połączeń z lokomotywami. Każdego dnia można znaleźć na zajezdni inny wagon, większość z nich są częścią Metra Walk. Robotnik na moście ci co nieco o każdym z nich. Trasa 16 to krótka droga, która łączy Miasto Nimbasa z Cudownym Mostem. Jednakże, winda na moście jest niedostępna, więc podróż na wschód odpada. Po północnej stronie trasy jest mały gaj drzew, który prowadzi do Zbłąkanego Lasu. Kiedy już będziesz mieć z głowy to miejsce, udaj się na zachód przez miasto, aż do . Brama Mostu Jeszcze nie ma dostępu do mostu, ale za to można sprawdzić Bramę Mostu. Porozmawiaj z Osiłkiem koło automatu, po czym on da ci darmową , którą maszyna mu dozowała. Zbłąkany Las Dwa lata temu, Zbłąkany Las był gajem wypełnionym grubymi drzewami. Ale to była jedynie iluzja stworzona przez a, a prawdziwy las wyglądał tak, jak jest obecnie. Walka z Hodowcą Pokémonów Tak jak Irene na , Hodowca Pokémonów Galen będzie z tobą walczyć, używając tej samej drużyny, za każdym razem kiedy ponownie odwiedzisz las. Nagroda Rangerów Tutaj są dwaj Pokémon Rangersi, Serenity i Forrest, i każdy z nich da ci inną Jagodę, kiedy pokonasz ją/go. Serenity, ukrywając się w wysokiej trawie, nagrodzi cię Pecha Jagodą. Na północny wschód, Forrest da ci Cheri Jagodę. Rzadki TM Porozmawiaj z dziwnym Podróżnikiem w północno-zachodniej części lasu, by usłyszeć o u, który odwiedził to miejsce dwa lata temu. Da ci TM95 (Odwarknięcie) i przed ucieczką zmieni się w Zoroarka. *